


Suspended

by KiraKira



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Amane's Route, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this is the best possible outcome. You wouldn’t have wanted a King of Bel who wasn’t sure where he stood, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspended

The angels caught you in the end. It’s not the first time, but you did make their job easier by not taking care of Kazuya before. You could have done much better and you know it. The only excuse you have for restraining yourself is ridiculous and you won’t give it a second thought.

 

(Abel is your pawn. A very competent one, of course, but a pawn nonetheless).

 

Now your hands and feet are tied up, because angels love their irony and they’d like to have at least some sense of accomplishment (this won’t be permanent, after all). The messiah has a sorrowful look on his eyes as he unsheathes the dagger.

 

He looks at you with desperation, as if he was expecting you to lower your head and repent at once. It’s obvious that he didn’t fully understand the concept of loyalty that God has before they told him to do this, so maybe this is the best possible outcome. You wouldn’t have wanted a King of Bel who wasn’t sure where he stood, either.

 

You can’t help but smile, because you always remember the moment in which Abel’s heartbeats stopped. They haunt you, just like yours will haunt Kazuya until he dies (and that isn’t as good as it should be, but it is something). Kazuya will have nightmares and you won’t be there to soothe him like you did when he was a kid.

 

“I’m sorry”, he whispers, tears falling from his eyes.

 

You keep your eyes open while he kills you.


End file.
